There is a need for a heavy duty connector which permits engagement and disengagement without the use of human operatives in hazardous or extreme conditions. Such conditions are to be found, for example, in a marine environment where connectors may be expected to operate in extreme weather conditions and/or underwater. Connectors may have many different applications. One such application is as a bend stiffener preventing kinking of a line extending through it. An existing example of a bend stiffener is described in GB 2411445A but the arrangement described requires the assembly of a two part collar which in turn requires the attention of operatives.
It is an object of the invention to provide a connector which permits engagement and disengagement as outlined above.